1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to engines for rotating an output shaft and, in particular, to rotary engines that convert the thrust of expanding gasses into rotation of an output shaft.
2. Technical Background
The present invention relates to rotary engines that employ reaction forces from expanding exhaust gasses to rotate a rotor section. A professional patentability search conducted on behalf of the Applicant turned up the following U.S. Patents relating to such rotary engines:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,038 to Stone discloses a rotary jet engine in which a housing chamber is divided into intake and exhaust zones. Intake portions of combustion jets extend into the intake zone, while exhaust portions of the combustion jets extend into the exhaust zone.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,486,990 to Sharpe discloses a jet propulsion motor in which air/fuel intake pipes rotate with a rotor section on which a plurality of nozzles are supported.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,088 to Acaster discloses a rotary engine in which a reciprocating piston is supported within a compression chamber defined by a stator section. A rotor section rotates around the stator section and defines induction, compression, and exhaust sections that communicate in succession with the combustion chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,440 discloses an internal combustion rotary engine in which expanding exhaust gasses in a fixed housing are directed across a rotor within the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,657 discloses a rotary gas turbine engine comprising a fixed ring defining combustion chambers. A plurality of rotating members are supported by a shaft for rotation within the fixed ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 903,657 to Beckmann discloses a turbine engine in which expanding exhaust gasses from a fixed explosion chamber drive a rotor.
The need exists for inexpensive, fuel efficient and responsive rotary engines that rotate an output shaft in reaction to expanding exhaust gasses.